I Wan' Qwill!
by wannabevampiregal
Summary: Cute little fluff! Three year old Claire faces a crisis! But where is Quil? One Shot,may change to a story if you guys want! R&R!


**Just a cute little one shot which came to my mind! R&R! Also, Happy New Year! (:**

It was Sam and Emily's anniversary party. Not exactly a party, but a lunch in which all the boys and their families were invited. From which Sam and the rest of the pack was missing. Because it was exactly that day when some leeches had decided to pay a visit to La Push, and the pack was extremely cordial in receiving their guests. The fact that Sam was missing from his own party was bothering her a tiny bit, but then love means compromise, doesn't it? And moreover, after all these years she was kind of used to such calls.

However, it was over two hours since the boys had gone and Emily started to worry a bit. It had been a long time since a vampire crossed this area, and Emily had no idea how many were there.

"Hey, you all right?" It was Rachel, Paul's imprint. Emily nodded. She understood how she felt. "They'll be back soon, don't worry, okay?"

Suddenly, they heard a crash followed by a loud cry. They rushed from the kitchen to the drawing room to see a sobbing Claire, her three year old niece holding a piece of a now broken glass vase. Claire's hand was bleeding profusely, and her mother Sarah rushed to get the first aid box.

"Rachel, will you please clean up the glass pieces?" she asked, as she picked up Claire in her arm.

"Here Claire girl, leave this piece of glass. Yes, that's like a good girl. Now shh, stop crying, you are a big girl, right? Big girls don't cry, do they?" Emily said as she patted her on the back.

"Qwill, I wan' Qwill. Cal' Qwill." Claire said between her sobs, which were getting louder.

"Quil will come, sweetie. Now here, show me your hand. Let me see where is the cut? See, momma's here. You want to go to momma?"

"No, Qwill, I wan' Qwill" Claire shrieked.

"Okay, we will get Quil dear. Now show me your hand. Here. Very good."

There was a cut on her index finger and another one on her palm. Sarah applied some antiseptic and bandaged her hand to stop the blood. Claire stopped crying for a second or two to stare at the bandage. And started crying again.

"It is paiiinin'. I wan' Qwill" she howled, her checks flushed and eyes red.

An hour had passed, and Claire had stopped crying. Sarah managed to distract her with some photographs hanging on the wall. But she broke into sobs once she looked at her hand and asked for Quil.

"Whel is Qwill? I wan' Qwill!" she demanded, furiously. Quil had imprinted on Claire, which made both of them an integral part of each other's life. Imprints can feel each other's pain but maybe Quil was not able to perceive it in wolf form. Or maybe it was too trivial for him to feel, seeing as they were estranged in a battle of their own. Whatever, Claire was so used to Quil being around, not being there when she had suffered pain surprised her.

"Hewwo' Qwill. I wan' Qwill." she said as she tugged my skirt and handed me my phone, asking me to call him up.

"Sweetie, he will come here soon. Why don't you sit on the bed and wait?"

"If I seet on da bed he weel come?" she asked, eyebrows scrunched up.

"He will dear."

Sam and pack arrived an hour later. They were unscathed. Apparently, some vampires had taken a detour to take a 'snack'. Sick.

"Whel al you Qwill?" the three year old toddled into the drawing room as soon as she realized the boys are here.

"I am here Claire bear." Quil said from the farthest end of the sofa. "Come here."

"Clail no talk to Qwill. Clail go to Uncka Jay." She said as she climbed Jacob's lap, who was sitting beside Quil, and sat there.

"Whoa. But why? And what happened to your hand Claire? Show me?"

"Clail no sho hand to Qwill. Qwill no lob Clail." And she turned her face away.

"She broke the vase. Her hand was cut by glass. And she asked for you lot of times. You didn't come, so she is upset with you. " Emily quipped in.

"How can a three year old be upset?" asked Jared, amazed.

"I dunno, maybe imprint magic." Emily said.

"I'm so sorry Claire. Please come to me. I love you kiddo." But Claire clinged to Jake as if her life depended on him.

"I don't know which is more comical, her getting upset or him apologizing. I mean man, he is so whipped!" Paul smirked.

But Quil was oblivious to all this teasing. After all Claire was upset with him.

"Come to me kid, I beg of you. I am really very sorry." Quil said, practically on his knees. Claire looked at him, as if judging whether he was sorry enough. Finally, she climbed from Jake's lap to Quil's.

"So Claire, how did you get the cut? Did you fight with a shark?"

"No, 'olf. A beeg 'olf."

**Like it? Hate it? Please Read and Review! Review and maybe I will turn it to a full fledged story! *wink wink***


End file.
